dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chế Tạo
'Chế Tạo '''là một tính năng trong game cho phép người chơi chế hoặc tạo những vật dụng. Việc này thực hiện bằng cách chọn một vật dụng để chế tác của một trong số 28 thẻ chế tác(bao gồm thẻ trong DLC, ''Don't Starve Together và Đặc Trưng Nhân Vật). Cung cấp cho người chơi có đủ nguyên liệu trong túi đồ và, nếu cần thiết, đã mở khóa công thức vật dụng, họ sẽ nhận được một hoặc nhiều vật phẩm đã chọn. Công thức chế tạo còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi phiên bản trò chơi và các điều kiện sau: * Đền Thành Tựu chỉ có trên phiên bản console của Don't Starve. * Giấy Gói, Chuông Cổ, Bàn Hoa Ác Mộng, Lò Nhiệt, Mũ Nấm Ngộ Nghĩnh, Đèn Nấm, Mũ Nấm Phát Quang, Bom Mê, Kính Bảo Hộ Thời Trang, Kính Chắn Bụi, Chậu Cây Mọng Nước, Tên Đào Tẩu Lười Biếng, Vải Lông, Buồm Cánh, Thánh tích chỉ có thể tạo được sau khi học Bản thảo tương ứng của chúng. * Seaworthy chỉ khả dụng khi Don't Starve: Shipwrecked DLC được tích hợp cùng hoặc bản sao lưu Don't Starve: Reign of Giants tương thích với Shipwrecked. * Skyworthy chỉ khả dụng khi Don't Starve: Hamlet DLC được tích hợp cùng, Don't Starve: Reign of Giants or Don't Starve: Shipwrecked saved game is made compatible with Hamlet. * Candy Bag và Mad Scientist Lab chỉ có thể chế tạo trong sự kiện Hallowed Nights của Don't Starve Together. * Gift Wrap và Festive Tree Planter chỉ có thể chế tạo trong sự kiện Winter's Feast của Don't Starve Together. * Varg Shrine, Hound Figure và Varg Figure chỉ có thể chế tạo trong sự kiện Year of the Varg của Don't Starve Together. * Pig Shrine chỉ có thể chế tạo trong sự kiện Year of the Pig King của Don't Starve Together. Don't Starve= |-| Reign of Giants= |-| Shipwrecked= |-| Hamlet= |-| Don't Starve Together= Nguyên Mẫu Để tạo một Vật Dụng hoặc Công Trình, trước hết phải mở khóa bằng cách nguyên mẫu chúng. Đứng gần một Máy Khoa Học sẽ cho phép nhân vật nguyên mẫu những vật dụng cấp 1. Để nguyên mẫu những vật dụng cấp 2, ta phải đứng gần Máy Luyện Kim. Một máy cấp cao có thể nguyên mẫu những vật dụng cấp thấp hơn. Nguyên mẫu một Vật Dụng hoặc Công Trình không tốn thêm tài nguyên. Một khi đã nguyên mẫu, vật dụng có thể được chế tạo mọi nơi bất cứ lúc nào. Nguyên mẫu bất cứ vật dụng nào sẽ làm nhân vật hồi 15 Tinh Thần ngay lập tức, điều này chỉ khi nguyên mẫu vật dụng và không có trong những lần sau này với vật dụng đó. Với 93 vật dụng có thể Chế Tạo trong game, như trong bản cập nhật "Strange New Powers", nghĩa là có 1,395 Tinh Thần có thể kiếm được; 600 trong đó có sẵn chỉ thông qua Máy Khoa Học. Do đó, một thủ thuật đơn giản để phục hồi Tinh Thần là giữ chậm việc nguyên mẫu những vật dụng mới cho đến khi bạn cần đến chúng. Bên lề *Trước bản cập nhật "Hungry for your Hunger", Tay Máy Bóng Tối có thể thay thế cho cả Máy Khoa Học và Máy Luyện Kim, cho phép người chơi phá hủy những cổ máy nguyên cứu cấp thấp hơn khi chúng đã nâng cấp. Mẫu game mới đã tạo ra 2 con đường Chế Tạo riêng biệt ở chỗ Máy Luyện Kim có thể nguyên mẫu tất cả công thức của Máy Khoa Học, và Tay Máy Bóng Tối có thể nguyên mẫu tất cả công thức mà Mũ Ma Thuật có thể. Ma Thuật và Khoa Học là các rô tơ khác nhau. Những thiết bị ma thuật không thể nguyên mẫu bất cứ các công thức khoa học nào, nghĩa là người chơi sẽ cần có ít nhất 2 cổ máy nguyên cứu trong tay cho đến khi tất cả các công thức được mở khóa. *Trong bản tiền beta của game Don't Starve đã sử dụng hệ thống 'Điểm Nghiên Cứu' thay cho nguyên mẫu. **Trước đây, Vàng Thỏi được sử dụng để mua trước tiếp các công thức. en:Crafting Thể_loại:Chế Tạo